Connection
by xXxAvelinaxXx
Summary: In the modern dimention, a green egg somehow made it to a young girl. magic creates a portal to Alagaesia and she meets the varden. Will Eragon help her get back to her own world? or will she want to stay and defeat galbatorix?


I did this for school, but im changing it into an Eragon fanfic.

* * *

**Connection**

Soaked and drenched through. I was sopping wet and the thin shirt I had put on that morning clung to

my body, my shoes squeaked under my weight as I walked. My usually light hair stuck to my face many shades darker as the water weighed it down. Rain miserably fell from the sky, intent on allowing me to never be dry. My sight was slightly blurred as droplets of the cruel water landed on my lashes; I was too engrossed with my thoughts to even care that I could hardly see in front of me.

Earlier that day, when the sun shone and I was in a better mood, School seemed to whiz by my laughter a prominent theme within the grounds. My friends and I wandered aimlessly through the halls talking of things that had no real relevance to any of us. We were on our way to the furthest part of the school, to our final lesson of the day. Outside the clouds were no where to be seen and all was right.

The lesson passed without a fuss and many people filled out the classroom as quick as they could, in a hurry to get home and get onto their computers, to talk to the people they has just said good bye too. For a generation who said they couldn't sit still, they seemed to do a good job at it when a computer was placed in front of them.

I mumbled goodbyes to my friends, promising to talk to them that evening. I sluggishly walked out of the classroom, I wasn't in any hurry to get home, my mother worked late and my father hadn't been seen since I was seven. Without any siblings and hobbies, I spent most of my time outside. I usually walked home through the park but today I fancied a change and walked through the city idling from shop to shop… I never liked packed places and was more at ease in wide open places,

The people in the urban jungle never looked up from their own thoughts, keeping to themselves. I wondered what ever happened to the time where people used to smile as they passed each other and when they would stop during their busy day to make time for friends they had not seen in ages.

I didn't notice the time until the rain started to pour. The sky had just suddenly changed colour and decided to give me a unexpected shower. The rain alerted from my thoughts and I checked the time. It was almost six so I tugged my jacket over my head, trying to keep my hair from turning into a mass of frizzy curls. I started for home with a steady pace and wished I had spent more time in the city as I was at least thirty minutes from home and I didn't know any shortcut.

Cursing for my silly choices I ran down an alley hopefully seeking shelter until the rain lulled into a small shower and not a full blown storm. I was never the lucky type. A light blinded my as I jumped into a run. The thunder roared in my ears and I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. Thrill ran through me as I noticed where I was.

The grass was dull and dead, much like the residents. The rain crawled down slabs of rock, they were aged with moss and eroded by storms such as this one. Unreadable writing was etched into each individual stone. People passed on lived here. Those who never crossed over. No one had used this graveyard since the nineteen hundreds, the ground was to bitter and any coffin placed deep below would erode and make the ground dangerously acidic.

Light ran through the clouds but instead of the distinct snarl of thunder following; the ground rumbled as something landed barely three feet in front of me. Dirt danced in the air and blinded me. It stung like hell but my curiosity fought of the pain to open my eyes and see what on earth was flying around in the storm.

Before me was a hollow space, around 5 foot deep and at least 7 across. In the centre was a small round shadow. I couldn't make out what it was and my body stepped forward before my mind was even aware of it. I had has skidded down the crater, mud stuck to my jeans as well as dirty water. I came back to my senses as I saw my hand reach out to touch it. I hesitated. My hair was a mess now that my jacket had allowed the elements to frizz it up. My eyes stung but they could still make out what lay in front of me.

It was oval. That much I could tell. It was a glassy sea green and stood out from the dull brown mud surrounding it. Light silver veins slithered across the surface giving it an eerie look. It didn't have a scratch on it, no evidence that it had just fallen out of the sky with enough force to create a hole 10 times bigger than itself I was about the size of a rugby ball, only the points at each end were smooth one slightly larger than the other, no human tool could have crated such a masterpiece.

I was tempted to see if it was dented on the bottom and reached my hand out again. It didn't seem to belong to anyone, maybe some debris of a building and it wasn't like they could attach it back on now. My hand graced the surface lightly only for me to real back in surprise. I clutched at my right hand, pain seething through my body, it was a freezing fire emitting from my very core to my hand and back around my body. But a few seconds later it stopped.

I looked down at my hand to see a scar, it looked as though it had been there for years not seconds. It was the same sea green colour as the stone and it twirled around my thumb in an ornate style all the way down to my wrist. It throbbed slightly seemingly in tune with the rain that pounded in my ears. I was fearful of touching the mystery stone again, in fear of another scar, but it was getting late and I was going to catch my death if I stayed any longer in the rain.

I took my jacket off and wrapped it around the stone. No fire ran through me when I touched it this time as I ran toward my house. I fumbled with my arms, trying to keep a strong hold on the stone while prying my keys out of my jacket pocket. Bolting the door behind me I ran straight to my room and placed the stone on my bed. I went around the house, drying myself as well as putting my soaked clothes in the tumble dryer. I had changed into dry house clothes, and put on some black leather fingerless gloves, in a poor attempt to hide my new body art. and sat on the opposite end of the bed.

What was I going to do with it now? It was a moment of self greed that I took it from the grave yard. I didn't want any others to see its mysterious beauty. My weaknesses lead me to the situation I was in now. I sighed and mentally told myself to leave future finds where I found them. I picked up the stone and placed it atop my dresser. The second I set the stone down the front door opened. I ran down to greet my mum and I spent the rest of the evening in the living room watching the TV. Then went to bed without sparing the stone a glass.

That night I spent most of the time tossing and turning. The reason for my discomfort was the fact that every three seconds I heard a rattle.

1...

2...

3...

There it was again! Agitated I sat up in bed to look around the room. Encased in darkness I couldn't see much, my curtains only allowed a ghostly light to float around the room. The light, as little as there was, seemed to change direction to settle around the stone. It almost glowed as the light reflected of it. I was enchanted by this strange occurrence.

1...

2...

3...

The stone shifted. I almost jumped out of bed wanting to cuddle up in the next room in the comfort of my mothers arms. I laughed inaudibly at my own stupidity. I stood up and walked over to the rock. My hand shakily leaned towards the stone; the black leather connecting with the glassy surface caused the stone to once again rattle. This time I felt something else. Not only was the stone rattling on its own, something inside was moving also. I ripped my hand back in shock. How could this be? Something inside a rock? Wait. What if it wasn't a rock? But then what was it? I picked it up cautiously, sitting on the edge of my bed. I subconsciously cradled it in my arms, deep in thought.

1...

2...

3...

I shook in my arms once again and it hit me. It was an egg! This amazingly ornate stone was an egg, probably painted; this meant that it must belong to someone. But the question was, what was inside it? I had never seen an egg like this before. An ostrich? A giant turtle? What ever it was it needed heat to live to I laid it within the warmth of my blankets and ran downstairs. Minutes later I returned to my room with a hot water bottle under my arm. I was shocked to find that the egg was no longer where I had put it, instead shards of the shell scattered carelessly on top of my bed. Fear ran through me. I didn't know what was inside the egg and was in no way ready for whatever was inside it.

A squawk caught my attention and I jerked my head in that direction. Directly under my window was a small, cat sized creature. It managed to find the darkest place in my room, to make my life even more difficult. From what I could see, its silhouette was like no animal I had ever seen before. It had four legs, a long tail and a large lump protruding from its back, that much I could tell.

I knelt down slowly, trying not to scare it. After all It had only just hatched. I tried to mewl it over to me, trying to gain its trust. It made a strange noise, a mixture of a cats purr and a dogs grunt. I cautiously crept closer, staying as low as possible. After a couple of yard I was close enough to touch it. My right hand stretched out and the scar underneath the leather started to emit a small green glow. This seemed to catch the creatures attention. It crawled closer and sniffed said hand. The light shone on the creature and I let out a gasp.

The thing in front of me. The thing that was merely minutes old. It was green, the same sea green as the stone- egg. The same green as the marking on my hand. It was covered in green fur head to toe, and the lumps on its back were boney wings. Furless the skin was green also, I guessed everything about this creature was green. It stood on shaky legs and waddled close to me, trying to climb up me. At the sudden weight I fell a couple of inches onto the floor, only to have the animal settle comfortably on my lap. It bit at my glove seemingly wanting it off and out of curiosity, I complied. It licked at my new scar and for the first time, opened its eyes. Piercing yellow they saw into my very soul. It was almost like it could feel what I was feeling.

It harrumphed in what I thought was disgusted. And I somehow knew why it didn't like what I said… or should I say, what _she_ said. She mewled, happy that I understood her. I mindlessly stroked her back, missing her wings wondering what on earth to do now. I never new things with fur were hatched from eggs… Exhaustion came over me and my head dipped dangerously.

I awoke the next morning with a jolt and went flying backwards. My head pounded in pain as blood rushed trough my ears. My new roommate fell back with me, landing on my chest. The previous nights events came crashing back and the beginnings of a migraine rolling around in the back of my head. My mother is normally already gone by the time I wake up so I didn't mind my new found friend following me downstairs. She followed on wobbly legs and squawked happily as light bounded of her yellow eyes.

As I sat down with a bowl of cereal I pondered on what to do about my new pet. She jumped on the table with an angry look in her eyes. Ah, so she isn't my pet. She settled in front of my bowl nibbling on a breakfast bar I had given her.

"Now what should I call you?" I asked the air. She halted her meal to look at me, I somehow felt that she was allowing me the privilege to name her, as long as she like the name. I ran through names in my head, all of them thrown out of the window by the very one I was trying to name.

"Jade.." I mumbled.. I loved the name, it was also another word for green, it was a royal colour and the creature standing before me was defiantly elegant enough to be royal. The feeling of acceptance flew through Jade to my own self conscious. I had come to the conclusion that we had formed some sort of mental link through the ornate mark that burned every time I felt her feelings. I somehow told Jade that I had to go and would be back as soon as school was over. I left with a spring in my step, amazingly enough I was still able to feel Jades presence inside my head.

School went by painfully slowly, when boredom overflowed my head, jade was kind enough to let me know what she was up to through blurry images. She spent her day scouting out the house, finding the best place to sleep, and the best place to look out onto the world without those passing seeing her. She was quite smart for a newborn, I figured it was just another one of her unique abilities. I had ignored almost everything the teachers said and wondered home no smarter than when I woke up that morning.

The next couple of days was spent in the same fashion. Jade and I spent the evenings in my- no- our room getting to know each other. It wasn't until my mother had become suspicious of my absence that everything started to go wrong.

I left the house, bidding a mental goodbye to Jade. I was in search of a place for her to stay, she had been growing steadily and was now the size of a large dog. It was beginning to get difficult to explain the missing food and the fact that the furniture moved a couple of inches every time Jade wandered around the house. I needed an isolated place so she wouldn't be found but a comfortable enough so she wouldn't gripe at me. I wandered around the country park, trying to find a place fit for Jade to stay.

I finally found a place suitable and quickly hurried home. I waited until the sun had rested behind the horizon and hurried to shuffle Jade out the back of the house and on towards the park. Our walk was filled with silence, a strange apprehension between us. I was reluctant to allow Jade to live on her own, outside our utopia that was our room. We arrived with no problems, no one had seen us. I didn't wait so I said a quick goodbye and retreated home.

More days passed and I tried desperately to ignore Jades attempts to communicate with me. I couldn't help but find that she settled down nicely and was able to catch her own dinner. I smiled bitterly as we both settled down to sleep, far away. The next morning I awoke with extra vigor in hope of making amends with Jade. I reached out with my thoughts, but it was all in vain. I could not feel Jades presence not matter how far my mind went. What had happened? Did my actions cause her to hate me and not wish to speak with me again? I sighed, if that is what she wanted. I will give her time to cool before going over to the park to speak with her in person.

I made my way downstairs, already missing Jade. My mother had already left for work. As I poured my breakfast I turned the TV on to watch the mornings news and choked on what I had seen.

There, on the screen, was jade. She was muzzled with a thick, strong fabric. She was inside a iron cage and desperately trying to find some way of escape. Her yellow eyes were wide in fear and the split second she looked into the camera, our connection rekindled.

"_Help" _

The word echoed into my mind, it was the first time words were said between us. I didn't have time to think it over as I had little time. People knew of jades existence, but they were treating her like an animal. Every and any animal that conveyed such feeling, such personality had every right to be treated like an equal.

I ran from the house, only to run back and lock the door. I had to help her, I had to get to her. I needed to. My feet ran as quick as they could, the scenery zoomed past. I made it to the park and went round the back of where Jade was supposed to be. I crept up behind the reporters. Jade calmed when she felt my presence and I tried to figure out how to free her. My right hand stung and as I looked down, the ornate scar was burning, it shone brightly and the words seemed to flow from my lips.

"atrovirens"

Warmth began to collect in my arm and down to my hand, when it became to much, the heat left my body in the shape of a bright green light. It flew at lightening speed through the air, missing everything but Jade. She glowed and she small mewls turned into a full blown roar. The glow covered her entire body and her silhouette started to grow until the small confines of her cage had been bent and broken to pieces. The light dulled and her new, true, form was revealed.

She was twice the size of a horse and two shoulder widths wide. Her fur had changed, hardened and turned into scales. She was still green but now she was a darker and her eyes had changed from her previous yellow to sea foam green. Claws, razor sharp, protruded from her large paws. Sharp bone poked out from each of her vertebrae all the way to her tail. There was a small dip where her body connected to her neck, it seemed just big enough for a single person to sit. The last thing I saw was Jades new body rampage past the reporters and towards where I was slowly loosing the battle to stay awake.

Cool air blew against my face as I awoke. My back was cold, left bare against the elements while my belly was warm. My body lay curled up in a small dip and every so often an odd spike or two jabbed at my side. My eyes creaked open to see a strange feather, or what seemed like a feather, on closer inspection it was a dark green scale. I reared my head up and circled my hand around Jade's neck as to not fall off. I looked down, past jades shoulder, down on to the ground below only to be shocked in how far down the ground actually was. I reeled back in surprise and held onto jade tighter.

"_Calm, little one" _

Once again jade's voice flew through my mind like liquid fire; it seemed to have a power over me. I calmed after a few minutes, until I heard a flapping noise. I looked back behind me and saw that I was in the small crevasse of jade's back and her large wings were gliding up and down.

We were flying.

I gazed down, looking at the urban cities turn to farmer fields. Fields turned to wood, and woods turned to forest. The forest thickened and I feared where jade was taking me. Once again my wrist burned, I had become used to it and It had become only a dull ache. The words flew out my lips from deep within my mind.

"_Aquanettal"_

This time it wasn't a burning sensation; it was a cold, bitter one. The cold ran through my veins and built up within my arm and once again when the power threatened to rip my body apart, it burst through my arm and into the air. A blue light emitted this time and it circled around in front of where Jade was flying. Without fear Jade kept powering through the air and into the swirling vortex I had created.

"_Welcome to Alagaesia"_

_

* * *

... yeah, what mark you YOU give this? im hoping to get at least a C... i need it to get into college... evil  
_


End file.
